


In What World Do You Savages Live Where You Thought I'd Be Cool?

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen, Hurt John Watson, Not Beta Read, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John the night after Sherlock's "Not dead."





	In What World Do You Savages Live Where You Thought I'd Be Cool?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Werid0o0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werid0o0/gifts).



> Thank you for all the kudos on my Secrets series KPop! it's really appreciated :)

Unable to sleep, John was sitting on the bed near his sleeping girlfriend. 

 _Traitor._  He mumbles in his head. _How dare you took his side._   Thinking about her 'I like him' back in the cab was torture.  _How could she like him?_   _Just like that! Nobody like Sherlock just like that! What's wrong with her... Didn't she realized that... that nothing will ever be the same now._

 _What now? Am I supposed to be act if nothing happened? As if my heart has not been broken in a thousand pieces nearly 3 years ago? As if the peace that I finally found in the last few months wasn't lost?_  A deep rage lathered with sadness rises in his soul as he thoughts about Mycroft and Molly silence. _Nearly 3 years without a sound, a clue, a hint!  How could they..._

His phone glows a second. It was a text from Greg.

> OMG! I knew it! I knew it! Just text Sherlock to know if he saw you and he only replied 'yes'. Everything all right? But OMG, the bastard! I'm so bloody happy! 

Closing his phone, John places his head in his hand, trying to silence his quiet sobbing as his heart was getting slowly destroyed all over again. 

_Nothing will ever be the same now._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: In What World Do You Savages Live Where You Thought I'd Be Cool? / Jason Bajada
> 
> I usually don't put a link to the song as I only get inspiration from the title and not the song per se. But this is one of my favourite singer so :-) 
> 
> As depressing as the title indicate... but beautiful: [listen to the song here :-)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDHDDroNKbE)


End file.
